


Pick Me

by JiDa101



Category: MMO - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: How do I tag?, I don’t even know anymore, M/M, MMO, Mentioned Jaehan, Mentioned Jinwoo, Mentioned Taewoong, Songfic, The songfic no one asked for, Trainee Days, i still suck at tagging, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiDa101/pseuds/JiDa101
Summary: When Daniel opened the door, he did not expect to see the male dancing in front of him.





	Pick Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It’s me again. This is a songfic insipired by the song “Pick Me”. Hope you enjoy reading.

_The moment I saw you_

_My eyes were fixed you_

_Dazzling, shining shining_

_Please pick my heart, pick me pick me_

 

It was Daniel’s first day in the agency. He was both excited and nervous to meet the other trainees. Daniel was standing in front of a door which led to a training room where he would finally get to know the other. His hand was trembling when as he held the doorknob, unsure of what to do. A few minutes had pass and Daniel was still holding the doorknob. He doesn’t know what to do. Maybe he should just do it tomorrow? When he’s really ready. But eventually he did open the door and was greeted by the figure of a male dancing.

Daniel was shocked at first to see someone dancing but he sort of remembered that it is a training room so of course someone was dancing. He kept his eyes on the the male as he danced. The way his body moved along with the rhythm of the song and the passion that he had while dancing had Daniel caught in a dazed. It was as if the other male was shining as he danced. Daniel thought he was a great dancer and he just wanted to look at the male for a little longer. The song had finished and the male was panting as he held his knees.

Now that he had finished dancing, Daniel got the chance to take a good look at him. He was wearing a white shirt that seemed too big for him, denim shorts that revealed his legs, and grey sneakers. The male stretched his arms and rested his hands on his hips when he turned around.To say that he was surprised to see a Daniel standing there was an understatement. He screamed so loud that Daniel thinks everyone in the entire building has heard him.

They both looked at anywhere in the room besides each other. Daniel felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment after being caught and he could feel that the male was feeling the same way. Nothing could be heard in the room besides their breaths and the ticking of the clocks. Daniel’s eyes were plastered onto the wooden floor when he heard the other male sigh. He looked up and saw the malenrubbing his temples. When he had finally stopped, he looked at Daniel and smiled.

”Hello. I’m Yoon Jisung, 25 years old, nice too meet you.” He introduced himself at Daniel. _“Yoon Jisung. So that’s his name,”_ Daniel thought. “Is he really 25? He looks too young,” He wondered. “Are you the new trainee?” Jisung asked him. He nodded his head and bowed down his head.

“My name is Kang Daniel, 20 years old. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Jisung-hyung. Please take care of me.” Daniel told Jisung. The older chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Alright then. Welcome to you, Daniel. Let’s both work hard together. ” Jisung told him. Daniel looked at Jisung and saw the male smiling at him. He felt something stinging in his chest. The way the older smiled at him stirred something within him. Something he wasn’t sure of.

 

_Time spent with you_

_Goes too fast, I get nervous_

_Stop, hold me hold me_

_Until the end, pick me pick me_

 

It has been roughly a year since Daniel first entered the company. Within that year, he had gotten close with some of the trainees like Jinwoo, Taewoong, Jaehan, and Jisung. They were all his hyungs but he never felt left out whenever they hang out with each other. Especially when it came to hanging out with Jisung. He will admit it, Jisung is his favourite hyung (don’t tell the others).

Whenever he was with Jisung, whether it was inside or outside the company, he can’t help but smile and enjoy the moment. Jisung helped him with things he doesn’t seem to understand well and he’s taking care of him too. Daniel is glad to have met Jisung a year ago and he can’t imagine what could’ve happen if he didn’t opened that door on that day. He shudders at the thought.

Daniel has been spending a lot of time with Jisung lately. During practice, breaks, and even during after training sessions. Jisung didn’t mind it but the trainees on the other hand, thought that maybe Daniel was crushing on the older male. They teased Daniel about having a crush on Jisung but Daniel told them that Jisung was just his hyung. They still teased him anyways.

Months passed and Daniel found himself wanting to be closer with Jisung, spend more time together with him. He feels as if all the hours they have are just mere minutes. Time seems to run faster whenever Daniel is with Jisung and he didn’t like it. Daniel knows that his hyung has been getting military issues for a while now and that someday, Jisung is gonna inlist in the military. The thought of the older male leaving him scared Daniel. He doesn’t want Jisung to go.

Okay, maybe he did have a small crush on the older male.

It was another day and another training session ended. As usual, they had fun goofing around and dancing. With the occasional jokes his hyungs cracked. Nighttime came and they all decided to go home. Jinwoo, Taewoong, and Jaehan had bid him and Jisung goodbye. He was all alone with Jisung. Daniel looked at him and felt the sudden urge to hug him, hold him closely into his arms. He doesn’t know why but he wants to.

”Jisung-hyung,” Daniel called out to the older. The male looked at him, a silent _“What is it?”_ written in his face. “Do you wanna maybe get something to drink with me? Like maybe go to a cafe?” He asked the older. Jisung pursed his lips together and knitted his eyebrows together. Did he ask something wrong? Why was Jisung looking st him like that? Daniel felt anxious.

”Well, I’ve made plans for tonight. I don’t think I can go with you, Niel.” Jisung told him. Daniel pouted and looked disappointed. “Oh. That’s alright, hyung. Maybe another time.” He said half-heartedly. The older male chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I was just kidding, Niel. Well sort of. I did make plans to sleep the night away but this cutie right here,” Jisung pinched his cheeks. “Made me take a rain check.” The older smiled.

Daniel grinned and hugged Jisung. “Thanks, hyung!” The older couldn’t help but smile at the younger male. Daniel felt the whole world stopping as he hugged Jisung right there. He didn’t want to let go. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. But he had to let go or else Jisung might find hugging him again a little awkward. He lets of the older male and took his hand. “Let’s go hyung!” He said enthusiastically. Jisung just smiled at him

 

_You’re so pretty to me,_

_I wonder if it’s a dream I’m so scared_

_Please remember this moment tonight_

 

They’re in a small yet relaxing cafe. The atmosphere was calm, the total opposite of what was happening outside. Daniel watched as Jisung sipped at his drink. He couldn’t help but smile while looking at the older male. There as something about his hyung that makes him want to look at him all the time. From his hair, eyes, nose to the mole on his left eyelid and piercings. Daniel wanted to remember every detail about the older.

Jisung looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “Do I have something on my face, Niel?” The older asked and started wiping his cheeks. A faint blush appeared on Daniel’s face. He was caught staring. “Ah. Nothing hyung. It’s just that...” Daniel started. Shoot. He didn’t know what to say. Jisung was looking st him expectantly. “Ah.. ahh... I was.. I... I was looking at your piercings?” Daniel stuttered.

Jisung was surprised by the younger’s answer. “My piercings?” he asked and Daniel nodded. “They looked cool, hyung.” Daniel told him. Jisung nodded and continue to sip on his drink. Daniel internally sighed. He dodged that bullet. To be honest, Daniel does find his hyung’s piercings cool. He actually wanted to get one himself someday.

Daniel took out his phone.  “Can I take a photo of you, hyung?” He asked the older. Jisung was shocked at the sudden request. He looked at Daniel confusedly, a silent _“Why?”_ painted on his face. Daniel shrugged and said “I just wanted to take a pic. For memory.” Jisung’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and still looked at him questionably. He still agreed though.

”Alright” Jisung said and smiled for the camera. Daniel took the photo and stared at it. He couldn’t help but smile and his heart was slowly speeding up. His hyung is beautiful. He’s so beautiful that Daniel wonders if everything that was happening was all just a dream. That maybe he just fell asleep while holding the doorknob over a year ago. But he knows. He knows that everything is real and he thanks both God and Buddha for it.

“What are you smiling at, Niel? Do I look funny?” Jisung asked him as he tried to sneak a peak of the photo. “Not really. You just look cute here, hyung” Daniel answered honestly. The tip of Jisung’s ears gained a reddish colour. Daniel showed him the photo. “It looks ordinary to me” Jisung commented and sipped on his drink again. Daniel pouted at the comment. “Well to me you look cute, hyung. Jisung-hyung is one of the most cutest people I’ve met.” He told the older. Jisung looked away from Daniel and a small blush was visible at his face. Daniel smiled at his hyung.

 

_Tonight, the star is me, it’s me, it’s me_

_Only waited for you, it’s me, it’s me_

_The person to steal your heart, it’s me, it’s me_

_The last person, it’s me, it’s me_

 

They were both walking outside, side by side. They were talking about just random things. Like they’re favourite colours, what animals they liked, and if they preferred dancing or singing. When Jisung noticed that Daniel was getting tired, he said that they should sit down at the park bench. Daniel only nodded but Jisung saw the look on his eyes which said he was just waiting for Jisung to say it. Jisung internally chuckled at the younger male.

When they finally sat down, Jisung looked at the night sky. The stars were visible from where they sat. He had always loved looking at the stars. “What are you looking at, hyung?” Daniel asked him. He turned to Daniel and smiled. “I’m looking at the stars, Niel.” Jisung told him and looked at the stars once more. “One day, I know of it, you’ll all be stars just like them. You’ll all shine as bright as them. You, Jinwoo, Taewoong, and Jaehan.” He said while pointing at the sky.

Daniel smiled sadly at him. The younger took his hands and said “We’ll make it. All of us, hyung. Let’s all shine together.” Jisung smiled and continued to look at the sky. They’re still waiting for a chance to debut. But unlike the others, he doesn’t have much time left. Jisung knows that he’s getting too old to be an idol. That’s why he wouldn’t be surprised if he never debuted. It doesn’t really matter to him. As long as the others get to debut, he’s alright with it.

Daniel looked at Jisung with a sad expression. He knows what his hyung is thinking about. That Jisung is still doubting himself, that he knows that he’ll never be able to debut, that he’s alright with just them debuting. Daniel doesn’t like it when the older thinks like that. He believes that his hyung will debut and he’ll shine brighter than the stars that he adores so much.

They both stare at the stars together for a while before Jisung decided that they should both go home since it was getting late. They stood up and started walking. Jisung noticed that Daniel was shivering. The younger had forgotten to put on his jacket and was getting cold. Jisung took off his jacket and wrapped it around Daniel which surprised the younger.

“H-hyung?” Daniel stuttered. “You looked cold so wear that.” Jisung told him and continued walking. “B-but what about you hyung. Wouldn’t you be cold too?” Daniel asked him worriedly. Jisung stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Hmm. You’re right. But I’d rather freeze than let my precious dongsaeng get sick because of the cold air.” Jisung told him with a smile.

A blush made its way to Daniel’s face. It wasn’t a small or faint one like most of the times. He could feel his entire face, ears and neck heat up at the sweet gesture. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear it in his ears. Jisung started at him. “Let’s go, Niel. It’s late already and you’ve been out here in the cold air far too long. I wouldn’t want you getting sick now.” The older told him. “Y-yes.” Daniel stammered as he walked towards Jisung.

 

_I don’t feel like myself_

_Crazy, you’ve fallen for me_

_I’m so sick crazy crazy_

_Please pick my heart, pick me pick me_

 

_The more I see you_

_The more I cant stop my heart_

_Now call me call me_

_Tell me you’ve fallen for me_

 

When Jisung entered his apartment, the first thing he did was flopped onto the bed. He was tired but he wasn’t sleepy. Usually when he was this tired, he’d fall asleep immediately. _“Strange”_ he thought but he shrugged it off. He stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. His phone buzzed and he checked to see who texted him at this hour. It was Daniel.

 

**From: Niel**

**Hey, hyung. Hoped you enjoyed tonight. I’ll return your jacket tomorrow**

 

Jisung smiled at the text. He just enjoyed it. Like every other time he and Daniel went out. To say that Jisung was fond of the boy was an understatement. He absolutely adores the boy. Daniel is just too sweet and lovable for Jisung not to do so. Truth be told, Daniel is his favourite dongsaeng (don’t tell the others) and he’d do anything to make sure that the younger was happy and healthy.

 

**To: Niel**

**I had fun tonight, Niel. Thank you** ❤️

 

Jisung stared at the text message for a moment. There was something about it that confused him. But he shrugged it off and pressed send. Only then did he realized what was wrong. Why in the name of the prime minister did he put a heart of the message? He doesn’t usually use emojis or emoticons whenever he texts. What was wrong with him? Ever since he met Niel, he did things he never thought he’d ever do. What was with the younger that made him that way? His musings were distracted by the buzzing of his phone. It must be a reply from Niel.

 

**From: Niel**

**Glad you had fun, hyung! ☺️☺️☺️**

 

Jisung smiled at the emoji Daniel used. It was adorable just like the boy

 

**From: Niel**

**I must admit something, hyung**

 

Admit? Did something wrong happen? What did he want to admit?

 

**From: Niel**

**The fact that you covered me with your jacket**

 

Jacket? What about the jacket?

 

**From: Niel**

**So**

 

So? What was ‘so’ about the jacket?

 

**From: Niel**

**Touched**

 

Oh. He was touched by it. Jisung smiled and typed a response. But before he could send it, his phone buzzed.

 

**From: Niel**

**I don’t have the energy to speak just now but**

 

But? But what?! Why was Daniel texting in cliffhangers. It made Jisung really anxious.

 

**From: Niel**

**I almost fell in love with you**

 

Jisung almost dropped his phone when he read the text. Daniel... he... almost fell in love with him? Why? Daniel... he... deserves more. He deserves someone better than him.

 

**From: Niel**

**I felt like I’ve become Geum Jandi at that moment**

 

Jisung chuckled at the younger’s text.

 

**To: Niel**

**Hahahahahaha Geum Jandi hahahaha**

 

Jisung texted. He was waiting for Daniel’s response. His phone buzzed.

 

**From: Niel**

**Hahahahaha ❤️❤️❤️**

 

Hearts. Out of all the emojis Daniel could’ve used, he used hearts.

 

**From: Niel**

**Good night, hyung. Sleep well! ☺️☺️☺️**

 

Jisung typed his response with a smile. The smile emoji that Daniel always use never fails to make him smile too.

 

**To: Niel**

**Good night to you too, Niel**

 

Jisung sighed and and laid on his bed. He could help but hear Daniel’s voice saying _“I almost fell in love with you”_ over and over again. He covered his face with a pillow and groaned. His whole face is so red that a strawberry would be jealous. He didn’t understand it. Why him? Of all the people Daniel could’ve ‘almost’ fell in love with, it had to be him. Not like there was anything wrong with his dongsaeng ‘almost’ falling in love with him. It’s just that, Daniel doesn’t need him, and he doesn’t deserve Daniel. Daniel, he needed someone better than him and someone more deserving.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. His heart wishing that if Daniel did find someone better, he’d still pick him.

 

_You’re so pretty, I’m afraid it’s a dream_

_You’re inside my shining fantasy_

_Look at me, I want to ge into your heart_

_And be with you_

 

Daniel stared at the photo of Jisung he took hours ago. He can’t help but smile whenever he sees his hyung. Jisung was beautiful that he feels like he’s really in a dream. He knows that he’s not dreaming but if he is, he’d rather not wake up. Daniel would rather stay in a fantasy world where Jisung was in it than in a real world where the older wasn’t in it. He really cherishes his hyung.

He looked at the text he sent Jisung a few minutes ago. “I almost fell in love with you” he read. Daniel chuckled to himself and said “You’re such a liar, Kang Daniel. ‘Almost’ my mole. You did fell for him. You fell hard, dude.” He sighed and turned sideways on his bed. His hyung must be thinking why him. Why did Daniel ‘almost’ fell in love with him. Daniel sighed and hugged his stuff toy. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him. He wished that one day, Jisung would finally pick him.

 

_Tonight, the star is me, it’s me, it’s me_

_Only waited for you, it’s me, it’s me_

_The person to steal your heart, it’s me, it’s me_

_The last person, it’s me, it’s me_

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even a songfic? I don’t even know anymore. Anways, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
